Rurouni Kenshin: Runaway Swordsman
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: Years have past and the Meiji age is gone. Only the great warriors are not forgotten. This is a tale of one wanderer who had returned to begin anew...or to repeat his bloodstained history.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the connected characters. They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and not me. I'm just writing this for the sheer enjoyment. I just hope you enjoy it too.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Rurouni Kenshin: Runaway Swordsman By Ten Faced Paladin Chapter 1: History Repeats

During the Bakumatsu era of Japan, there were tales of a great warrior. One whose skills dropped men where they stood. His skills were unrivaled as he slashed open the age called Meji. In the eleventh year of Meji, it is said this warrior returned as a rurouni. A wanderer with no destination. He was said that he battled to protect a new family and had finally found peace of mind and heart. With the passage of time, his legend was still known and he faded into history. His battles over, his spirit finally at rest.

Of course, a warrior's spirit can never remain at rest forever. Not when battles are still needed to be fought.

Tokyo-2006

The streets were quiet in the residential district. Only a stray cat was seen through the quiet of the night. Usually a person or two could be seen wandering around, but that hadn't happened for a while. Almost everyone was afraid to go out at night. With the fog rolling in, that fear had only increased. Only the stray animals were the ones who had nothing to fear of the fear that rolled around in the night.

The silence was broken by the sounds of footsteps that echoed through the night. As they grew louder, a figure could be seen cutting through the fog. The person seemd of light build, but in reasonably good shape. He had a red shirt on with a pair of jeans. He was holding a backpack on his shoulder and a long slender package wrapped in a white cloth. He had gentle blue eyes and long red hair that he had tied back. A real noticable feature was the cross-shaped birthmark on the left side of his face.

He stopped at a crossroads and looked in all four directions. He looked in all four directsions to see which would be the best direction to go in.

"Oro," he sighed. "This fog makes this one unable to see anything."

As he looked at his options, he began to hear footsteps coming towards him at a very fast pace. He merely diregarded it as someone running late. He shrugged off his backpack and began searching for one of the maps he picked up along the way. He didn't notice the footsteps stopping.

"Hitokiri Battosai!" an angry voice shouted.

The red-haired traveller turned quickly to see someone standing in the middle of the crossroads. The person was actually a girl. She had long black hair which she had tied back. She was weaaring a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She also had very nice green eyes. Of course, the travellers eyes were trained on the wooden sword which was pointed at him.

"At last I've found you," she spoke with anger in her voice. "For two months you've killed and now I'll stop you!"

"Oro!" the traveller gasped.

The young woman charged at the traveller with speed befitting of a swordsman and with a ferocity of a samurai. The traveller tensed and gripped his belongings as she approached.

"Hah!" the young woman cried as she lunged at the traveller with her sword.

She only hit the air as the traveller leaped out of the way. As she turned, she saw him sail through the air and land on the ground again. He only ended up slipping on a piece of trash and crashing into a pile of trash cans. The young woman cringed as she watched him crash.

"Ororororororo," the traveller groaned as he regained his senses.

"This can't be the descendant of Hitokiri Battosai," the young woman spoke with a tone of disbelief.

"You'd be right," the traveller groaned. "This one is but a wanderer. A mondern-day rurouni. This one had just arrived in town. How can a murder be my fault?"

The young woman then got angry again, "Don't play cute with me! A person claiming to be Hitokiri Battosai's descendant has been ruthlessly killing people every night with a sword! Swords are illegal to carry out in the open so why do you have one?"

The young woman then gripped the thin package and unwrapped it. Inside was a well made sword. She instantly drew it, but gasped at what she saw. The blade of the sword was on the wrong side.

"What the-?" the young woman breathed. "A sakabato?

"Not many can be killed by this," the traveller smiled. "It may be old, but it does not show any recent use."

"So then you really are a rurouni," the young woman spoke.

"Yes," the traveller smiled.

"But, why carry a sword like this?" the young woman asked. "And why be a rurouni in this day and age?"

The traveller was about to answer when police sirens began to echo in the night. The young woman gasped while the traveller snapped to attention.

"The police!" she gasped. "Maybe it's him!"

The young woman threw the sakabato into the air, causing the traveller to dance around wildly to catch it. As the young woman vanished into the fog, the traveller caught the sword in his sheathe, allowing it to slide in like a hand into a glove. The traveller looked in the direction the young woman had left.

"Perhaps," the traveller spoke to himself. "there is something interesting here after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police had managed to corner a suspect in the middle of a narrow street. He stood tall at over six feet. He was wearing a black mask and a black shirt and pants. He also had a bloody sword which he had used to kill the two police officers that lay at his feet. He stood in a battle stance.

"Weaklings!" the tall man growled. "You are all a bunch of weaklings!"

There was only about one officer left who stood with his gun, but he was trembling.

"He has to be," he trembled. "Only Battosai's descendant could be this strong."

The police officer took a step back before the young woman from before leaped past him with a slash of her wooden sword. Battosai saw her coming and slashed at her and the two of them squared off. The young woman panted as she felt blood trickle down her arm. Battosai laughed as he lunged at her again with a vicious smirk appearing slightly from behind his mask.

In the next moment, the young woman felt someone pick her up in their arms just as the Battosai slashed downward at her. She looked to see who saved her and she found the red-haired traveller from before was holding her.

"It's you!" she gasped.

The traveller carried the young woman away from the Battosai and gently put her down. The young woman actually noticed his narrowed eyes before she turned her attention back to Battosai. He smirked before more police vehicles began coming closer.

"I am Hitokiri Battosai the Fifth!" he announced loudly. "I am the true master of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu!"

He dashed into the night and none of the police officers were brave enough to follow him.

"Wait!" the young woman shouted angrily. She tried to run, but she found herself stopped by someone tugging her ponytail.

"This one thinks not," the traveller spoke. "We should really leave before the police decide to question us. Besides, since he said his sword style, we should be able to track him down."

"Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu is my style!" the young woman shrieked. "He's killing in my family's name!"

"Well, we won't catch him tonight," the traveller smiled, taking her hand. "Let's leave before the police decide to question us."

With that said, the traveller quickly ran into the night with the young woman in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later, the two had found shelter at what seemed to be a kendo dojo. It seemed to have seen many years and and many battles. The traveller couldn't help but peer at the list of names that were on the wall.

"Kamiya Kaoru," he read off the wall. "Instuctor. Is that you?"

"Yes," Kaoru nodded. "Our dojo is well-known, and we had plenty of students, but when that Battosai came, they all left. They fear his name!"

"Even in today's age, years past his time. The name Hitokiri Battosai still instils fear," the traveller sighed.

"It's happening all over again!" Kaoru frowned with tears in her eyes. "Only I doubt the real Bottosai's descendant will come to save me."

"Oro?" the traveller asked. "What do you mean?"

"It was a story my mother always told me," Kaoru sighed. "Back when my great great grandmother was about the same age I am, something like this happened to her. A pair of men who wanted this property tried to discredit my family by killing as Battosai in our name."

"Really?" the traveller asked, his curiosity captured.

"Yes," Kaoru nodded. "Then, when the brothers decided to finish her off, the real Battosai came and rescued her. The brothers were defeated and my family grounds were saved. When I was small I actually believed that when I was in a time of need a great warrior would save me."

"Quite a romantic story," the traveller smiled.

"Hmm," Kaoru smiled. "My mother used to tell me the stories about my great great grandmother and the real Hitokiri Battosai. I can't believe that, that, murderer is Battosai's descendant! He was a kind and gentle man who never harmed another individual unless it was to defend another person."

The traveller smiled at Kaoru's belief in her mother's stories.

"He sounds like quite an honorable fellow," the traveller smiled.

"Yes," Kaoru smiled. "He saved our family legacy and I will not let the gift he and my family gave me go to waste now!"

The traveller smiled as he turned to Kaour with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Still, that man is very skilled," The traveller spoke. "I am sure your family would not appreciate you dying over this. The best you can do is live. There is nothing stronger than the will to live."

"I don't care!" Kaoru shouted. "This dojo means everything to me! I will defend it no matter what!"

The traveller nodded, showing a sense of understanding. He could feel the passion inside this girl's heart and soul. He couldn't help but smile.

"Even so," he spoke. "That wound on your arm says no patrols for a while."

Kaoru sighed as she applied some bandages to the wound, "I know, but it makes me so upset to know that this pretender is out there killing innocent people."

"Don't worry about that now," the traveller smiled. "Just concentrate on getting better."

Kaoru looked downcast at the ground. She knew that the traveller was right, but she just didn't like being down and out like this. She looked back up to the traveller who was walking towards the exit.

"Um...Rurouni?" she asked. The traveller turned around with a curious look in his eyes. "You..you don't have a place to stay yet do you?"

"Well, no." the traveller replied with a sheepish grin. "This one hoped to find a cheap hotel to stay at for the time being."

"Then why don't you stay here?" Kaoru asked. "I have plenty of room here. It wouldn't be a problem."

"You don't even know my name," the traveller replied. "What about your parents?"

"My parents live in another part of the city," Kaoru smiled. "They let me live here. As for your life, well, I figure you must have a good reason for being a wanderer. I figure you'll tell me a bit about yourself when you're ready to."

"Why thank you Kaoru-dono," the traveller smiled. "That would be much appreciated."

"You're very welcome," Kaoru smiled as she stood up. "Besides, you look way too cheap to stay at an hotel anyway."

The traveller sighed as he sweatdropped, 'Is it really that obvious?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dawn had approached and everyone in the city had woken up again. Kaoru was the first to awake, or so she thought. As she made her way to the main courtyard of the dojo, she saw the traveller out and about doing her laundry.

"Huh?" she gaped.

"Ah, good morning Kaoru-dono," the traveller smiled. "I was just getting the laundry on the line for you."

"Ah..yeah, thanks." Kaoru nodded.

"It is the least this one can do," the traveller nodded.

Kaoru continued back to her room and quickly donned her school uniform. She had to get ready or else she was going to end up being late again. As she moved to the front gates, she found that there was a simple meal on the table. Without even thinking twice, she quickly gulped it up. As she took about her fifth bite, she suddenly found the taste.

"Oh no way!" she gasped. "He...he's a better cook than me?"

Kaoru looked back to the clock on the wall and she gasped. If she didn't boot it now she was going to be late again. Her sleep scedule had been really messed up since she started hunting for the fake Battosai. Her marks probably weren't faring as well either.

"I'll see you later Rurouni!" she called into the halls of her home, hoping he heard her.  
Inside, he heard her clearly. After placing the last of Kaoru's shirts on the clothes line, he picked up his thin package and headed for the door.

'Some shopping is needed to be done or Kaoru-dono is going to starve soon.' he thought to himself. 'It may also allow this one to see if any clues were left behind.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru had just managed to get to school on time before the gates were going to be closed. Her uniform was not in the best of shape for a high school student like her. It was wrinkled and obviously hadn't been throughly cleaned. More just like soaked to get the worst of the dirt out of it.

"Sheesh," Kaoru sighed. "Why can't school start at more reasonable hours? Like noon or something?"

"Kaoru!" someone called.

Kaoru turned and saw two of her friends waving to her. The first was a bit taller than her. She had long black hair that she kept untied. She was a year older than Kaoru and was a grade higher than her. The other was much younger then Kaoru. She was a freshman at her school. She had short hair and was usually very shy, but when she around her friends she was a very bright person.

"Megumi! Tsubame!" Kaoru smiled. "Hi!"

Megumi and Tsubame both came up to Kaoru with looks of worry on their faces.

"We heard there was another attack last night," Tsubame spoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kaoru smiled. "Just a cut on my arm, nothing more."

"Oh yeah?" Megumi smirked. "I heard from my father that a stranger with red hair rescued you."

"Oh, him?" Kaoru frowned. "Yeah, he helped out. He's staying at my dojo right now."

"Oh?" Megumi smiled. "Is he cute? I'm sure you could think of plenty of ways to thank him for saving you."

"Megumi!" Kaoru scolded, her face turning red. "It's not like that!"

Megumi laughed while even Tsubame couldn't help but giggle as well. Kaoru just stood silently, her face turning a brillant shade of red.

"Come on guys," Kaoru whined. "We should get to class."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The traveller stood at the area where the Battosai had been last night. His eyes were narrowed and examining everything. His eyes landed on the gash in the wall that the Battosai had left behind the previous night, the one he left after killing one of the policemen. The wind whistled from behind and he stood stright.

"What do you want Saito?" he asked out loud.

At first nothing moved, and then someone walked into view from the shadows. He wore a policeman's uniform and had a cigarette in his mouth. His hair was slicked back except for four hairs that strayed in front of his face. His eyes weare narrowed and he had a smirk on his face.

"Such hostility," Saito smirked. "And it's Officer Fujita out here, remember?"

"You'll always be Saito to this one," the traveller replied coldly. "Now what do you want?"

"I'm just investigating the killings," Saito replied. 'Police business. You?"

"Personal reasons," the traveller replied. "Any suspects?"

"Yes, but no proof," Saito replied. "A group of land developers who are moving in on the area. Your girlfriend's dojo is the cheapest piece out there. She refused to sell. A stubborn one."

"A name?" the traveller asked sternly.

"The name Hiruma comes up," Saito replied. "Sound familiar?"

The traveller looked at the gash in the wall. An image of a man in a magenta gi and white hakama carrying a black-haired woman out of the path of a giant's sword came to mind.  
"Vaguely," he replied. "It seems history does repeat sometimes."

Saito took a drag from his cigarette, "Perhaps. I'll go see what I can dig up. You can do whatever it is you do."

Saito turned and left the scene. The traveller sighed and headed away from the alley. It felt like deja vu for some reason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru stepped into her dojo with Megumi and Tsubame close behind. The two guests seemed to be looking everywhere for Kaoru's mystery guest.

"Rurouni!" Kaoru called. "Are you here?"

Silence echoed through the entire hall. Not even a cricket chirped a reply.

"Is he gone?" Tsubame asked in slight disappointment.

"I..I guess," Kaoru sighed, sadness in her eyes. "I wish I at least got his name."

"Well that's a dsappointment," Megumi sighed. "I wanted to meet your little guardian angel."

Kaoru sighed as she looked at thee ground. She actually enjoyed his company for the brief time she had it. It did get kind of lonely in the big dojo now that there weren't any students. At least she had Megumi and Tsubame to keep her company for a while.

"Well, since we're all here, can I get you anything?" Kaoru smiled.

"Got any soda?" Tsubame smiled.

"I'd like some tea if you have it," Megumi requested.

Kaoru nodded and she went to get something for her guests. She walked over to the kitchen and began getting her drinks together. At some point, she heard the door open again. She suddenly felt hope that the traveller had returned. The hope broke when she heard her two friends screamed. Kaoru bolted from the kitchen and back to the main dojo and she gasped.

Meguni and Tsubame were being held a gunpoint by several men in black suits. Standing at the door were two men. One was small and older while the other was younger and huge. The bigger one had a long beard and was holding a large wooden sword.

"Ahh, there you are," the smaller man smiled. "We've come to discus the sale of this property again."

"I told you before I won't sell!" Kaoru shouted. "Now let my friends go!"

"Too bad," The bigger one smiled. "I guess it's time for my way."

He walked over to Kaoru and pointed his sword at Kaoru.

"Since you won't give us the land then I guess we have to take it!" he smirked.

he raised the sword and prepared to bring it down on Kaoru's head. Kaoru quickly stepped back and grabbed a wooden sword from the wall and struck at the large man. He let go of his sword and caught the attack with one arm.

"You think you can beat Gohei Hiruma with toys like this?" he smirked.

"With Kihei Hiruma at the reins then we are invincible," the smaller one smirked. "I'll tell you what though, if you can fend off all of our men with your wooden sword against theirs then we'll leave you alone."

Kaoru looked and saw Tsubame and Megumi huddled in the corner. Each of the men each drew a metal sword. Kaoru felt fear fill her heart as she stepped back and readied her weapon.

"You've alrady lost," Gohei laughed. "Your style wants to save lives eh? Swords are meant to kill little girl. Just try to stay alive when we use swords the way they're meant to be used."

Kaoru gulped and felt fear reaching even deeper into her heart again. Gohei was about to yell charge when the door opened again and someone stepped in. It was another guy in a suit who had sunglasses and a toothpick in his mouth.

"What is it Nishiwaki!" Kihei hissed.

The goon was silent for a moment, "He..he's strong."

The goon then fell to the ground. He was knocked out. Behind him was none other than the traveller himself.

"Rurouni!" Kaoru gasped.

Megumi and Tsubame looked to the red-haired man standing at the door. A spark of hope igniting.

"Let the girls go," he said warnigly.

"Who are you?" Gohei laughed. "Another idiot preaching about swords that give life?"

"No," the traveller replied. "No matter how you look at them, swords are tools that kill. Swordsmanship is the art of learning how to kill. What Kaoru-dono says is that of one who has never spilt blood before."

"R-Rurouni," Kaoru sputtered.

"However," the traveller smiled. "This one holds a hope that one day Kaoru-dono's words might become the truth of us all."

Kihei growled in annoyance, "little brother, just kill him. No witnesses."

"Gotcha, big brother," Gohei smiled. "All right guys. Practice on this guy before you kill the girl."

The goons all began to grin as they all readied their blades. Kaoru looked at the traveller feeling like she was going to be responsible for his death. Megumi and Tsubame both watched in terror at what they thought was going to unfold.

The traveller sighed as he gripped his sword and placed his thumb to the hilt.

"This one had made an oath that this blade will be drawn only when others are in need," The traveller frowned, his eyes narrowing. "It seems that time has come. Anyone who doesn't wish to be hurt leave now."

"No one's going to be hurt," a goon smirked. "Only one death!"

With a collective roar, all the goons charged with their weapons raised. The traveller pushed his sakabato out of it's sheathe with his thumb and drew it with his right hand. In the nexr moment, he charged forward with unbelievable speed. Before any of the goons could even register what had happened, the traveller swung his blade and sent four of them flying. Then he was moving to another position to deal with more goons.

Kaoru gaped at the travellers action as he quickly dealt with the goons. Even the ones who were holding Megumi and Tsubame at gunpoint. He finally stopped at where he began. He was looking at both the brothers with his sword leaning on his shoulder.

"On a minor note," he spoke. "Hitokiri Battosai and those of his line don't use Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu nor whatever kind of style you picked up."

The traveller pulled his sword from his shoulder and let the tip rest against the ground. His eyes were dangerously narrowed on the Hiruma brothers.

"They use Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu," he spoke. "A sword style from the Sengoku period which never fails to kill an oppenent. Well, unless you use a weapon like this one's of course."

Megumi and Tsubame were agape, but Kaoru gasped as she dropped her sword to cover her mouth. What was happening was like something out of her mother's stories.

"Then-Then you're Hitokiri Battosai's descendant?" she asked, feeling a sense of awe.

"It is a name this one has been called by," the traveller nodded.

Gohei smiled as he walked to face Kenishin, drawing a metal sword from a wooden one.

"I guess I should have killed you last night," he smiled. "I guess we'll see who is more worthy to be part of his line,"

The traveller gripped his blade while staring at the giant man, "It may have been wiser to take care of you earlier."

"Enough!" Gohei smiled as he reaised his blade. "Die Battosai!"

He looked at the spot where the traveller was, but found him gone.

"Over here," a voice spoke from above.

Gohei looked up to see the traveller above him with his sword ready for an attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu," he spoke. "Ryutsuisen!"

The traveller brought down the dragon hammer strike on to Gohei's head. Slamming him into the ground with aloud crash, and smashing his head though the floor. The traveller stood up and looked around for Kihei. He was no where to be found.

"Those who send others to battle are usually cowards," the traveller sighed, his eyes returning to normal.

Kaoru returned to reality and she ran to her friends. They were both spellbound by the performance of swordsmanship. Kaoru looked bck to the traveller to see him sheathe his sword.

My apologies Kaoru-dono," the traveller sighed with a sad smile. "This one did not wish to hide the truth, but this is better left not to be known. I shall say farewell."

He turned away and headed for the door. Kaoru was spellbound for a moment before her voice returned.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted angrily.

"Oro?" the traveller remarked while turning around.

"You don't expect me to run this dojo myself do you?" she shouted. "The least you could do is help! I don't care who you used to be."

"But your dojo will continue to suffer if any link to the name Battosai is found here: the traveller argued.

"I'm not asking Battosai to stay," Kaoru argued. "I'm asking you to stay!"

She then blushed and looked down at the floor. Megumi and Tsubame slowly standing up so not to look pathetic in front of the master swordsman.

"If you really insist on leaving," Kaoru muttered. "could you a least tell us your name?"

"Please?" Tsubame added for effect. "We really would like to know the great warrior who saved us."

"Yes," Megumi added, "Surely we should know your name kind sir."

The traveller looked to the ground and then to the open road which sat outside the dojo. Kaoru heard the door close and felt her heart sink.

'I guess stories can only partially come true,' she thought sadly to herself.

"Kenshin Himura," the traveller spoke. "This one's name is Kenshin Himura."

Kaouru looked up and saw Kenshin leaning against closed doors. A large smile on his face.

"This one has grown weariy of wandering," he smiled. "Though not even this one knows when he shall start wandering again."

"That's okay, stay as long as you like," Kaoru smiled. "I'd be glad to have you here."

"We'll be glad to visit you so you won't feel lonely Ken-san," Megumi smiled. Tsubame quickly noded.

"That would be much appreciated," Kenshin smiled.

That was how Kenshin Himura returned to the Kamiya dojo, sparking an exciting new life for everyone around him.

To Be Continued

A/N: There we go. My first Rurouni Kenshin fic. This is only loosely based off the manga. Just for names and the situation for the chapter. I am taking huge creative liberties for this one. I hope you guys enjoy it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the connected characters. Those belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. As much as I would like to own them, I can't. It sucks but it's true. So I hope you all enjoy the fics I take my time to write.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Rurouni Kenshin: Runaway Swordsman By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 2: Swordsman on the Schoolgrounds

Some time had passed since the fake Battosai incident. Everyone quickly learned that Kaoru's dojo was not the base of the murderer. Her good name was restored, but she wasn't quite satisfied just yet.

She was currently staring at the wall where the names of her students would hang. It had been bare except for hers. All the rest were gone and not one had come back. To say that she was irked was somewhat of an understatement.

"Why haven't any students come back!" Kaoru shouted as she slashed her sword around.

Kenshin was quietly sipping tea at a tablewhich he had brought into the dojo. Tsubame and Megumi had been coming over everyday since they met him. He didn't mind the company, but for some reason they seemed to be almost glued to him. Today was no exception and both of them were seated on either side of him.

"How much coffee does she drink?" Megumi sighed as she sipped her tea.

"None, Megumi-dono," Kenshin sighed. "Then again, this one does not make the morning brew so we cannot be certain."

"I think decaff would help," Tsubame smiled.

Kaoru finally finished her sword swinging and she turned to face her friends, "Kenshin! Why aren't any students coming back? Is it simply because I'm so beautiful and they're intimidated by me?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath in that case," Megumi teased.

Kaoru glared at Megumi with an evil eye. Kenshin shuffled away from the two women while Tsubame did the same.

"Oro," Kenshin sighed.

"S-scary," Tsubame shuddered.

Kaoru's rage was momentarily forgotten when she spotted Kenshin. Much to his amazement, her disposition did a complete turnaround as she went from angry to pleasant again.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she spoke. "Kenshin, I told my parents about you and they would like you to stay here as well."

"It seems your parents are as generous as you are Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled.

Kaoru smiled uncomfortably, "Well, they still ask for one thing in return. Since you are under our roof, they want to to at least go to school as well."

"Oro?" Kenshin sweatdropped.

"Ooh!" Megumi smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea! He can go to the same school as us."

"Yes!" Tsubame nodded. "A swordsman should be educated as well as skilled."

Kenshin slumped in his seat. There was no way that he was going to win this conversation. He had learned long ago that any argument with a woman would most likely result in a defeat for him. Besides, school really wasn't unreasonable.

"If your parent's insist Kaoru-dono then I shall oblige to their wishes," Kenshin spoke through a forced smile.

"That's great Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled. "They sent you your uniform today. You'd better check to see if it fits."

She then gestured Kenshin to the door and began pushing him along the way. Kenshin gave a silent protest, but she didn't, or wouldn't see it. As they both went out the door, Megumi and Tsubame stood up.

"Do you think Kenshin will be alright in school?" Tsubame asked the older girl.

"I think he'll be a real lady killer," Megumi smiled mischeviously. "Well, so long as that rooster-head doesn't pollute him."

Tsubame nodded as she and Megumi started walking for the door. They both wanted to see what Kenshin would look like in their school's uniform. Megumi was personally hoping that they could catch him when he wa halfway between changing. Tsubame was just wondering if Kenshin would look half as cool as Yahiko-kun did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone figure was sitting down at a table and was reading the newspapaer. The person was constantly looking for any kind of clue. Any kind of sign. They were looking for someone. They had been searching for a long time and there had been little, if any, results.

As this person looked through the paper, their gaze fell on a certain article with the word 'Battosai' in it. Their eyes grew wide as they read through the article. as they read, hope began to fill through the person. At long last, after so long, a real clue to where Kenshin Himura was hiding out.

The person immediately put down the paper and grabber a cellphone that was resting on the table. They dialed a number and held it to their ear.

"I think I may have found him," the person spoke into the phone. "I need a ride to Tokyo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning had come again and both residents of the Kamiya dojo were getting themselves ready for the day. Kenshin was busy making lunches while Kaoru was struggling to get her uniform on and finish brushing her teeth.

"Why do I keep waking up so late?" she shrieked as she ran into the kitchen and began gulping down her breakfast.

"Oro," Kenshin sighed. "You have had a couple of rough nights Kaoru-dono,"

"That's not the point!" Kaoru snapped as she stood up. "I'm a kendo artist! I should be always waking up on time! Now let's get going or else we're going to be late! Mother and Father already got you registered to the school so we can't afford to be late."

"Right," Kenshin nodded. "Are Megumi-dono and Tsubame-dono going to be there?"

"Yep," Kaoru nodded. "They go to the same school as we do. They said they'd meet us there."

Kenshin and Kaoru moved to the doorway and Kenshin slipped his backpack over his shoulder. Only now, instead of living supplies, it held school supplies. He also slipped his sakabato over his shoulder. It was wrapped in cloth again. Kaoru looked at it before looking back at Kenshin.

"Why are you bringing your sword?" she asked.

"This one always has the sakabato on hand," Kenshin replied. "Should there be anyone in need of protection, this one shall be ready."

Kaoru smiled as a red tinge came to her face, 'He sounds a little like my great-great grandfather,"

Kenshin's face then broke into a smile, "Shall we be off Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru nodded and the two of them quickly exited the dojo and began the trek to their high school.

When they arrived, they could see Megumi and Tsubame waiting at the gates for them. Tsubame was the first to see them as she broke out in a huge smile and started waving.

"Kaoru! Kenshin!" she waved. "Over here!"

Kenshin and Kaour met their friends quickly and both Megumi and Tsubame were quick to pull Kenshin onto the grounds.

"You made it Ken-san," Megumi smiled. "We must hurry. We have to show you around before first period starts."

"Oro," Kenshin sighed. "If you insist."

With that, Megumi and Tsubame began pulling Kenshin along while Kaoru brought up the rear. For some reason unknown to her, she felt a little jealous that her friends were so close to him.

The tour began with the large gym that was right next to the entrance. There were several people working out there with various pieces of equpment.

"This is obviously our gym Ken-san," Megumi explained. "Most of out sports teams work out here so it gets pretty crowded. Usually the track team and the basketball team get first dibs."

"Why is that Megumi-dono?" asked Kenshin curiously.

"I'll tell you why," someone replied. "It's because of yours truly right here."

Kenshin and the girls turned around to see a taller boy standing behind them. He was wearing a pair of the school unform pants and a white button-up shirt which he kept unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up.He had a black t-shirt underneath which had the kanji aku on it. His hair was spiked and black while he had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. He also had a red bandanna

"Hey fox, Jou-chan, Tsubame," the guy greeted. He then looked at Kenshin with a look of curiosity. "I don't think we've met. New guy?"

"Yes," Kenshin nodded. "This one is starting today. Who might you be?"

"Sanosuke Sagara," the guy smirked. "I'm the head jock around here. Nice to meet ya."

"Kenshin Himura," Kenshin smiled. "The pleasure is mine."

"Sano," Kaoru sighed. "You are so full of yourself. Are you forgetting about Aoshi? He's more popular than you."

Sanosuke growled, "Hey, at least I'm friendlier than that stone wall. He's got no emotions whatsoever. I don't know how he got so pouluar"

"That just makes him mysterious," Megumi sighed. "In turn, that just makes some girls get drawn to him."

"Like Misato," Tsubame remarked.

"Ahh, I'd rather avoid fans like the weasel," Sano smirked. "She's obsessed with the guy, I swear."

"I think we'd better get going," Kaoru remarked, "We need to show Kenshin around the school."

"Sure," Sano remarked. "I'll see ya around Kenshin."

Kenshin didn't even get a chance to reply before the girs dragged him out fo the gym

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the cafeteria," Kaoru explained.

The room was actually pretty large. There were several tables set up and people were already sitting there, waaitng for the morning bell. One person in particular caught Tsubame's attention.

"Yahiko-kun!" Tsubame smiled happily.

A boy sitting alone at a table looked up at the group of friends. He was a freshman like Tsubame. He was donned in the school uniform and had scruffy black hair.

"Oh, hey Tsubame," he greeted neutraly.

Tsubame seemed to pout at Yahiko's remark. Kaoru growled and began stomping towards Yahiko who started to become afraid of her.

"Tsubame has a crush on Yahiko," Megumi whispered in Kenshin's ear. "She's been trying to get closer to him all year. She just can't seem to break through."

All three of them watched as Kaoru started getting into a brawl with the younger boy. She kept shouting things like 'pointy-eyed midget' and 'insensitive freak'. Yahiko countered with a simple 'ugly' and 'tanuki'. The insults just seemed to make the two combatants try to pummel each other harder. Tsubame only watched the fight in slight worry. Finally the fight ended with Kaoru obviously coming out better. She had only a few scuffmarks while Yahiko was slumped over on the table with several lumps on his head.

"There," Kaoru sighed, brushing her hands together. "Let's go."

The four friends quickly left, not before Tsubame took a last glance of longing at Yahiko before leaving with them. After they left, the first bell rang, waking Yahiko from his stupor and leaving him with a headache and grumbling about 'ugly tanuki's.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had progressed rather calmly for everyone at the school. Kenshin had intoduced himself to his class and almost everyone seemed to like him. The girls of the classroom seemed more interested in him than the boys did.

Kenshin also proved to be an intelligent person. He quickly took in what the teachers talked about and was able to answer their questions. It was somewhat of a surprise to Kaoru for a wanderer to know so much about such things.

'He must not have been wandering for very long,' she reasoned to herself.

After the final bell rang, Kenshin and the girls met again outside the front doors of the school.

"How was your first day Ken-san?" asked Megumi.

"It was fine Megumi-dono," Kenshin smiled."Rather uneventful."

"That's good to hear Kenshin," Tsubame smiled. "At least you didn't run into the-"

Tsubame's remark was cut off by a cry from the side of the school. It sounded familiar to the friends.

"Wasn't that Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked, slightly concerned.

A second cry of pain cut through the air. This one was younger and seemed to be in more pain.

"Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame gasped in fear.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he gripped his sword and raced to the source of the noise. He was much faster than the three women and had left them far behind.

He raced to the side of the building and found the source of the noise. The girls were right. It was Sanosuke and Yahiko. They were surrounded by about a dozen other boys who all had hall monitor badges on them. They all held wooden swords. A few more were unconcious on the ground with black eyes or bloody noses. Sano's fists had no doubt done that. One or two of thee one's that were still standing were clutching their sides from no doubt Yahiko's handiwrok. Unfotunately, both of the boys seemed worse for wear. Yahiko had several bruises on his face while Sanosuke had some blood running down his face.

"Hmm," the leader of the boys smirked. "An infraction against the school uniform rule and attacking fellow students for the both of you. I think the both of you will be expelled after we put you down."

"Go to hell Ujiki!" Sanosuke growled. "What makes you think you can get away with this?"

"Heh," Ujiki smirked. "We're the righteous hall monitors while you two are well known punks. Who'll the principal be more willing to believe?"

"What if this one backed up their story?" Kenshin asked, catching their attention.

The hall monitors all turned around to see Kenshin gripping his unwrapped blade. Ujiki smirked when he saw the weapon.

"Well," Ujiki smiled. "It seems we have a student bringing a weapon to school."

He pointed his weapon at Kenshin while the other hall monitors spread out the area to give their boss and each other some space.

"Draw your weapon new guy," Ujiki smirked.

"Just who are you?" Kenshin asked while his eyes narrowed again.

"Just a hall monitor," Ujiki smiled. "Punishing those who break the rules to the fullest extent. By catching crimes in their smallest forms and removing them from this school, we ensure that the halls are safe."

"Sure," Yahiko spat. "You frame people up for expulsion for having their uniforms on wrong."

"True," Ujiki smirked. "But what is one infraction will lead to more and greater rule breaking. Ending it early is the ony way to stop it. Now draw your weapon."

Kenshin made no movement to draw his sword. Ujiki began to frown until something caught his attention.

"Kenshin!" everyone heard Kaoru call out.

Everyone's attention was turned to see the three woman running towards the scene.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin shouted.

"Fox! Get back!" Sanosuke cried.

"Tsubame! Stay away!" Yahiko shouted, worry in his eyes.

The girls stopped running, but their exit was blocked by two hall monitors and their swords. Tsubame stepped back in fear while Megumi tried to shield her. Kaoru grimaced, regretting not bringing a bokken.

"What's this?" Ujiki smiled. "Friends of yours?"

Kenshin's gaze narrowed further while Sanosuke growled.

"Don't you dare touch Tsubame," Yahiko threatened.

Ujiki smirked, "Those who consort with deliquents usually become deliquents themselves. Punish them."

The hall monitors began moving in on the three women. Tsubame almost screamed in fear.

Their march was halted when the sound of steel sliding against steel was heard. That and the sound of a bone crunching punch and wood colliding with flesh.

Everyone looked to see that Kenshin had drawn his sakabato. Sanosuke had knocked back the hall monitor guarding him while Yahiko snatched a bokken from one of the fallen monitors and used it to knock back the one guarding him.

"You will not touch any of those girls with your dirty blades," Kenshin spoke darkly.

The narrowed eyes of Sanosuke and Yahiko repeated that threat.

"Hmm," Ujiki smiled. "Self-defence is established. Punish them."

The other hall monitors unleashed a collective roar and charged the three boys. Kaoru and Megumi watched in slight fear while Tsubame tried not to cry out in terror for Yahiko.

Kenshin was the first to move as he slipped past several monitors and used his sword to put them down. Sanosuke took a few blows, but with so few enemies against him, he could take it and retaliate, breaking a few noses in the process. Yahiko was no slouch with the bokken either. Even if he didn't use a style, he was able to block several blows and take down the hall monitors who were after him. After about a minute of fighting, all the hall monitors were down except for Ujiki who was growling as he watched his minions put down.

"Now," Kenshin spoke, leaning his sword on his arm. "If you swear now to stop exploiting your position and let this one's friends go, this one shall take the entire punishment."

"Shut up!" Ujiki growled. "I will never swear to that! I'll take care of you here and now!"

He gripped the hilt and base of his balde and charged at Kenshin with a violent battle cry. Kenshin narrowed his eyes again and gripped his sword.

"Jigen-Ryu!" Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin watch out!"

Ujiki slashed at Kenshin, but had missed entirely. Kenshin had spun around the attack and brought his sword to bear.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu!" Kenshin called as he moved. "Ryukansen!"

The dragon spiral strike collided with the back of Ujiki's neck and sent him across the ground and skidding into the dirt. Kenshin sighed as he sheathed his sword and began wrapping it in cloth again. Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame ran over to their friendsto see if they were okay.

"This one is unharmed," Kenshin smiled. "Sano and Yahiko most probably are though."

Sano sighed as Megumi began checking his head wounds.

"I'm okay Fox," Sano spoke. "Nothing serious."

"I'll be the judge of that Rooster-head," Megumi frowned. "I do know more about medicine than you."

Tsubame was fussing over Yahiko and the bruises on his face.

"Don't worry Tsubame," Yahiko smirked. "These are nothing."

"But Yahiko-kun," Tsubame whispered.

"As long as you're okay then I don't mind a few bruises."

Tsubame promptly blushed crimson.

The touching moments between the three 'couples' was broken when cheers suddenly broke out. The friends looked to see the entire school student population was there cheering at their victory. People were whistling and clapping for them.

"Oro?" Kenshin remarked."Where did they come from?"

To Be Continued.

A/N: There we have it. The gang is back together again. Now to wonder about new adventures and even more old friends coming back to see them. As you can see this is a Kaoru/Kenshin Sano/Megumi and Yahiko/Tsubame fic. I just thought I'd say it now before anyone asks about pairings. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the connected characters. They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. There is no way that I will ever own them so I just write fics to express myself. no money involved. I hope you enjoy it too.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Rurouni Kenshin: Runaway Swordsman By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 3: Kasshin-Ryu Reborn Again

Several days had passed since Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko defeated the hall monitors. The principal himslef heard of the incident and personally suspended almost all of them. Ujiki got expelled. The three boys were also somewhat like celebrities already. People always whispered around them wherever they went and it didn't seem to escape Sanosuke's notice that many of them were girls.

Not that it was any easier for Kaoru, Megumi, or Tsubame. Everyone thought they were dating the three boys. Everyday they were cornered by a number of curious girls who piled question upon question on them about the three boys. They knew plenty about Sanosuke already, him beeing a jock, but Yahiko had been practically invisible before now and everyone knew next to nothing about Kenshin.

"Sheesh," Kaoru sighed as she and Kenshin walked home. " I can't believe some of the questions that those girls can think up. And I thought only boys were perverts."

"What questions did they ask Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"Well," Kaoru replied. "Some of them asked if you were single."

"That does not sound perverted to this one," Kenshin commented.

"Oh yeah?" Kaoru smiled. "Another asked how long your 'sword' was."

"This one's sword?" Kenshin asked. "The sakabato is no longer than a katana."

Kaoru sweatdropped as she looked at Kenshin, "Not the sakabato you idiot. Your 'other sword'."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked. "This one does not own a second sword."

"Oh never mind!" Kaoru sighed.

Kenshin shrugged and the two of them headed for the dojo. As they walked to the main walkway, both their eyes bugged out. Standing at the main gate was a group of people all apparently waiting for something. They were other people from school. Kaoru shook herself out of her surprise and began counting the number of people. Kenshin just continued to stare.

"Fifteen!" Kaoru smiled excitedly. "We'll have the school back in no time!"

"Oro," Kenshin sighed. "This is not good."

Kaoru watched Kenshin walk around the crowd and stood on the porch so that everyone could see him.

"Everyone," he called, catching everyone's attention. "This one is merely a guest at this dojo. This one is also not taking on any students. If you have come because of the fight with the hall monitors then please leave."

Kaoru only blinked before everyone who had come to the dojo. Kenshin just nodded and turned to go into the house. He didn't get one step before a bokken came crashing down on his head.

"Kenshin you jerk!" she shrieked. "How could you do that!"

"Orororororo," Kenshin mumbled. "But...thrill seekers like that never last long. This one has seen it happen."

"That doesn't matter!" Kaoru shouted as she took another swipe at him. "Once they were in I'd make sure that they stayed!"

The argument was stopped as they heard someone laughing. They both looked and saw none other than Sanosuke and Yahiko standing at the gates.

"Looks like you've learned not to get Jou-chan mad," Sanosuke smirked.

"What do you two want?" Kaoru grimaced.

"I want to learn swords," Yahiko answered curtly.

"I'm just here to hang out," Sanosuke smiled. "Met up with the kid down the road and decided to follow him here."

"Yahiko," Kenshin sighed. "This one is not taking students. You know that, right?"

"I know that," Yahiko huffed. "I heard it from those guys walking down the streets. I guess I'll have to learn from Ugly."

"You call me that again and I'll strangle you!" Kaoru growled.

"Just try it Ugly!" Yahiko shouted.

Kaoru shouted something that Kenshin couldn't understand and leaped at Yahiko with her bokken. The two of them erupted in another dust cloud battle with insults raging.

Kenshin shook his head and stood up. There was a huge bump on his head. He walked over to Sanosuke to watch the fight.

"Why does Yahiko wish to learn swords?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"Dunno," Sanosuke shrugged. "Never gave me a clear answer. Nearest I can figure is it has something to do with Tsubame."

"He wishes to protect her," Kenshin smiles. "Even if he refuses to admit it."

Sanosuke sweatdropped as he watched the battle continue. If the kid wanted to protect someone then he had a funny way of showing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streets seemed peaceful for the moment. Everyone was walking along and minding their own business. That was short lived as someone shouted, breaking the silence.

"Hold it!" an angry voice shouted.

Two young men could be seeen running from two guys in black jackets. Both of them were wearing black sunglasses.

"Get back here!" one of the pursuers shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was sitting inside the dojo again. Kaoru and Yahiko had finished their battle and headed inside for something to eat. Kenshin had cooked and everyone was enjoying it. Sanosuke was helping himself while Yahiko was promptly pigging out.

"Not bad Kenshin," Sanosuke smirked. "It's better than the stuff I can throw together."

"Well, this one has had plently of time to practise," Kenshin smiled.

The conversation would have continued if not for the shouting that was heard outside.

"What's that?" Yahiko asked with a mouthful of food.

He soon got his answer when the doors to the dojo burst open and two boys about the same age as kenshin and Kaoru came running in.

"Kaoru!" one shouted. "Please help us!"

The doors to the dojo slammed again as two more men came in. They were holding weapons and seemed to be aiming for the two boys who came in.

"Got you!" one of them shouted.

They didn't even get anymore words out before Kenshin's sword and Sanosuke's fist met with their faces. A large crack echoed from them as the two men were hurled outside from the force of the blows. They both crashed to the ground, out like lights.

"What was that about?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'm curious about that too," Kaoru spoke. "Hira, Sato, what's going on?"

Everyone turned to face the two boys who had entrered. They both gulped before one started.

"Well," Hira spoke. "We uh, saw some yakuza guys bugging some people."

"Yeah," Sato continued. "We stopped them but then their friends showed up. We couldn't take them all so we ran."

Sanosuke's eyes were narrowed as he listened to their story. Yahiko gulped down the last of his food before wiping his mouth. Kaoru picked up a bokken while Kenshin kept an eye on the door. No doubt more yakuza thugs were going to show up.

"Why don't I believe you two?" Sanosuke remarked while glaring at the two boys.

"Sano!" Kaoru scolded. "What are you talking about?"

"You are so dumb," Yahiko muttered. "Can't you smell the booze on their breath? I bet they got drunk and picked a fight with those Yakuza guys."

Kaoru's eyes widened in disbelief. The concept of her students doing such a thing was almost impossible to her. Even so, Yahiko wa snever one to lie about anything. It was about the only good quality she and Tsubame could agree on.

"You didn't...did you?" Kaoru siad slowly to her former students.

Neither of them spoke. Kenshin glanced at them both with his nrrowed gaze.

"After today," he spoke seriously. "You will forget that you were students here. You abandoned it in a time of need and abused it's teachings. You will never hold a sword again. Understand?"

Both boys nodded their agreement. Kenshin turned his gaze back to the door. Sanosuke joined him while Yahiko snorted his dislike and sat with them. Kaoru couldn't find herself able to move as tears leaked into her eyes.

That all stopped when an explosion ripped through the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the streets of Tokyo, a blick limo drove through with higher than average speed. At the back the occupant was feeling quite nervous. It had been only a slight lead.

"I hope you're here," the person spoke. "Shinta."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The explosion that ripped through the air had come from the destruction of the western wall. Kenshin and Sanosuke raced over and saw that it was now a huge gaping hole. On the other side was a group of men in black jackets. They also had a truck-mounted cannon with them.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sanosuke gasped.

"Yakuza usually go to such extremes," Kenshin sighed.

"Shut up!" a guy with spiked hair shouted. "We're after those two punks who beat up our guys! Since you let them hide here we'll have to take you out too!"

"Like to see you try that," Sanosuke smirked.

The leader smiled sinisterly, "My pleasure."

Kenshin's gaze narrowed as he watched the cannon the thugs had with them. That alone was going to be a large enough threat to everyone.

"All right guys!" the leader shouted. "Fire!"

A guy who was near the end of the cannon pulled a string and the cannon ripped off a large blast. Then cannonball ripped through the air towards Kenshin and Sanosuke. Kenshin flipped his sword over as he saw the cannonball coming.

"Sano!' he shouted. "Get behind this one!"

Sano didn't argue as he stepped back and Kenshin took a step forward. What happened next was nothing short of precision. Kenshin gripped his sakabato. He then slashed at the cannonball with enough speed that made it seem like a flash of light. The cannonball then split in half before it could hit Kenshin and the two pieces the crashed into the ground, missing both Kenshin and Sanosuke.

The yakuza thugs were all agape at what they had just seen. Even Sano was amazed. The guy in front of him who was probably a year younger than him had just sliced a cannonball.

"Homemade cannonballs," Kenshin remarked. "Made of stone no doubt."

Kenshin turned his gaze to the yakuza leader on the truck. The man gulped when he saw the look in Kenshin's eyes.

"Well boss?" Kenshin asked. "How about showing your manners and letting us deal with the two young men inside?"

"Why you-?" one thug shouted.

"Shut it!" the leader shouted nervously. "Let him deal with it."

The thugs looked to their leader and back at Kenshin. Sanosuke slapped his fist into his open palm. The thugs then gulped and started piling back onto the truck. The leader took one last look at Kenshin and shivered visibly. Eyes like his were something no one saw these days. Not even in the underworld.

"So many things go on at once these days," Kenshin sighed.

"Yeah, well we can keep up," Sanosuke smirked. "Come one. Let's see if the kid and Jou-chan are okay."

Kenshin nodded and the two of them headed out to the dojo again. They opened the door to see Everyone was still alive and well. Kaoru seemed a little downhearted but otherwise fine.

"We heard another explosion!" Yahiko cried. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine," Sanosuke shrugged. "Now, about these guys."

Hira and Sato nodded wordlessy. They both stood up and began heading for the exit.

"You should check those wounds," Kaoru spoke quietly. "It wouldn't do to get seriously hurt over this."

Both her former students nodded and walked out the door. Kaoru stood up and walked outside. Sanosuke seated himself on the floor while Yahiko began digging into the food again. Both boys looked up to Kenshin.

"Well?" Yahiko asked. "What are you waiting for? Comfort her already."

"Oro?" Kenshin asked.

"Jou-chan's hurting right now," Sanosuke grunted. "Being alone sometimes helps but she's been alone enough. Get going already."

Kenshin sighed and stepped outside. He walked to where the yakuza blew a hole into the wall and found Kaoru standing in front of it. he walked over to her and found that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"Where did I go wrong?" Kaoru asked. "Is this what my ancestor felt like when she saw sword battles?"

Silent tears streamed down her face. Kenshin walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kaoru buried her face in his shoulder and started sobbing. Kenshin just held her close and rubbed her back to help comfort her.

"It cannot be helped Kaoru-dono," Kenshin spoke softly in her ear. Kaoru sniffled. "No matter how hard you try, you cannot reach some people. Although, you can reach others. Like Yahiko."

Kaoru looked up into Kenshins eyes and smiled. She nodded and removed herself from Kenshins arms.

"Thank you Kenshin," she smiled. "Come on. We'd better start fixing this mess. I also have to start training the pointy-eyed midget."

Kaoru walked to the front of the dojo with a small smile on her face. Kenshin followed closely. As they walked to the front, they saw a limo pull up to the front.

"Who's this?" Kaoru asked.

"Oro," Kenshin sighed. "Oh no."

Sanosuke and Yahiko stepped outside to see the newcomer. When the limo came to a stop, a man dressed in a black suit exitied the front. He walked to the rear of the limo and opened the door. What came out made Yahiko ans Sanousuke begin to drool with large eyes.

A woman camw walking out of the limo. She wore a magenta kimono with cherryblossom desings on it. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red which she had tied back with a blue ribbon. Her eyes were an emerald green. Her gaze was on Kenshin as she began to smile.

"Hello, Shinta," the woman smiled.

"Who's the babe?" Yahiko gasped. "Who's Shinta?"

"I dunno," Sanosuke grunted. "I think I'm in love though."

Kenshin smiled slightly at the sight of the woman. He then swung his sword over his shoulder.

"Hello Mother," he spoke.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Ooooooh. I bet no one was expecting that! The next chapter is going to answer some questions I have concerning Kenshin and Kaoru's lineage. I've been asked if they are reincarnatios or just haven't met yet. I assure you, the next chapter will answer all. Until then.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. Those belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and no one else. I'm just writing this fic to enjoy my hobby and hopefully give my reviewers something entertaining to read.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Rurouni Kenshin: Runaway Swordsman

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 4: Legacy of the Swordsman of Legend

The air had fallen still at the words Kenshin had just said to the beautiful woman who was standing at the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru gasped at the announcement. Sano and Yahiko's jaws dropped.

"It's been a long time Shinta," the woman smiled. "May I know who your friends are?"

"Mother, this one's name is Kenshin now," Kenshin smiled. "But introductions must be made if not for anything but politeness.

Kenshin turned to the two boys standing at the dojo entrance. When they noticed the beauty paying attention to them, they both tried to look cool. They really weren't suceeding beause of how they looked but a moment ago, but they did their best.

"The tall one is Sanosuke Sagara," Kenshin introduced. "The shorter one is Yahiko Myojin."

"A pleasure to meet you," the woman smiled with a small bow. "Both of your families are good friends to mine."

Kenshin then turned back to face his mother. He placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"This is Kaoru Kamiya," Kenshin continued. "It is on her generosity that this one imposes."

"Kamiya?" the woman gasped. "It is an honour to meet you Kaoru-san."

"L-likewise," Kaoru stuttered with a bow.

"Everyone," Kenshin continued. "This is my mother. Her name is Hinata Seijuro."

"Hey," Yahiko interrupted. "Why do you have different last names?"

Hinata looked to Yahiko and smiled. He thought his heart stopped.

"If someone would like to prepare tea," she replied. "Then I would be happy to explain."

"Oro," Kenshin sighed.

Kaoru looked to Kenshin and saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before. A form of annoyance that she never knew Kenshin to show.

"Kenshin?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"This one will be fine," Kenshin smiled. "When this is over and done with."

He then turned and headed back for the dojo. Hinata was close behind. Sano and Yahiko seemed to have already gotten inside and were arguing on who would make the tea. Kaoru sighed and followed them. She could only wonder where this was heading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was seated around the table and was enjoying their tea. All eyes were on Hinata as she quietly sipped hers.

"So, why do you and Kenshin have different last names?" Yahiko asked again. "Are you his stepmother or something?"

"Oh, nothing like that," Hinata smiled. "He is my child by birth. He has a different name because of our family traditions."

Kenshin seemed to sink lower into his seat. Talking about his family was apparently not one of his preferred things to do.

"Traditions?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course," Hinata smiled. "You should know Kaoru-san. Is not your real last name Himura?"

Kaoru went wide-eyed as Yahiko and Sano turned to stare at her. This was news to them and they were eager to hear.

"What's this Jou-chan?" Sanosuke smirked. "Hiding from someone?"

"A scorned fiancee or something?" Yahiko smirked.

There was a growl before two loud slams. Yahiko and Sano were suddenly face-down on the table with larg bumps on their heads. Kaoru was holding a shinai and breathing heavily. She also had a frown on her face accompanied by a blush.

"My my," Hinata admired. "She is fast. You do know how to pick them Shinta."

"Kenshin, Mother," Kenshin sighed.

"Yes yes," Hinata nodded. "Kaoru-san? perhaps you could enlighten us to your family traditions?"

"Well... it's true my real last name is Himura," Kaoru admitted shyly, not used to being in the limelight. "When someone takes over this dojo, they take on the last name of the founder."

"Very honourable," Hinata smiled. "It is nothing to be shy about. My family has similar traditions."

"Oh yeah?" Yahiko asked, quickly recovering. "Is that why you keep calling Kenshin, Shinta?"

"Why yes," Hinata smiled. "It is the name I gave him when he was born."

"Mother," Kenshin spoke, almost pleading.

"Enough about Jou-chan," Sanosuke grinned as he sat up again. "What's your family tradition that makes a guy change his name?"

"I'm happy you asked," Hinata smiled, making Sano's knees turn to mush, even if he was sitting down. "Well, one can no doubt tell now that Kaoru is the descendant of The first Kenshin Himura. The man who first held the name Hitokiri Battosai."

"Yeah," Yahiko nodded. "So?"

"Well," Hinata continued. "My son Shinta is the descendant of Battosai himself."

"Then Kenshin and Jou-chan are related?" Sano asked, more than a little confused.

Kaoru thought her heart stopped.  
Hinata shook her head, "Not in the least. I shall attempt to explain."

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. It went unnoticed by everyone in the room. Everyone but Hinata that is. She didn't say anything about it as she continued her explanation.

"Kaoru-san?" she asked. "Kenji Himura was your great-grandfather if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes ma'am," Kaoru nodded. "He mastered Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu and took over the dojo. It took him longer than most people would, but he did it."

"I know why it took him longer than most," Hinata smiled. "Would you like to know?"

"Why not?" Yahiko shrugged.

"Sounds interesting," Sano grinned.

"Yes please," Kaoru smiled, always eager to learn of her family.

Kenshin remained silent. He seemed to have taken a medatative pose. His eyes were closed and he hadn't touched his tea. His sword was set across his lap.

"Well," Hinata smiled. "Kenji not only mastered Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu, but he also mastered Hiten Mitsurugii-Ryu."

"What!" Kaoru cried.

"Cool!" Yahiko smiled.

"He must have been good," Sano grinned.

"But how?" Kaoru asked, desperately confused. "My great-great grandfather wasn't able to use that style by the time Kenji was born."

"Besides that," Hinata giggled. "Your great-great grandmother would have killed him for teaching it to their son. If you are any idication."

Kaoru flushed embarrassedly. Her mother was part of the family line. Father just married into it. He always said that both her and her mother were passionate about their school.

"Kenji learned his father's style from Hiko Seijuro the 13th." Hinata explained. "When he mastered it, Kenji became Hiko Seijuro the 14th."

"Wow," Yahiko grinned. "Learning from the man who taught Battosai. Must have been intense."

"It always has been," Hinata nodded. "By learning his father's style, Kenji inherited the name of Battosai as well."

"So, how are both Kaoru and Kenshin descendants of Battosai without being related?" asked Sano.

"I was about to explain that," Hinata replied. "Please be patient and I will explain."

Hinata let the tension hang in the air. she patiently poured herself another cup of tea. As she blew on it to cool it, Sano and Yahiko had stress marks appear on their heads as they waited. Patience was not a strong point with them. Hinata finally took a sip of her tea.

"There," she smiled with a satisified sigh. "As I was saying, Kenji was a master of the schools his parents practised. He taught his mother's school as Kenji Himura and did it admirably. He made his father proud as Battosai the second, protecting people with his father's school."

"Sounds like he really took after his dad," Yahiko siad with admiration in his voice.

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "He eventually took an apprentice. Well, two of you counted his daughter."

"Two?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "His daughter Sakura was whom he taught his mother's school. It was to a young boy, Ishiro Mishima, was whom he taught his father's school."

"Did Ishiro become Hiko Seijuro the 15th?" asked Sano.

"Yes," Hinata smiled. "He also became Battosai the third. It was from him that our line has continued. Each man in our family became the next Hiko Seijuro when they mastered their swords and the final secret. Shinta is slated to become Hiko Seijuro the 19th and Battosai the 6th."

"This one has taken the name Kenshin for a reason mother," Kenshin remarked while opening his eyes.

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "You wish to learn about how the first Battosai achieved his inner peace, even when he battled. To do that would to truly master the final secret."

"You mean Kenshin hasn't learned the final secret?" Yahiko asked in amazement.

"This one can use it," Kenshin explained. "However, because this one has not reached the final truth, it's power is severely weakened."

"Final truth?" asked Kaoru.

"It is the one true power in the world," Hinata explained. "No matter what one does, this one truth is expressed by everyone. With this truth, the first Battosai achieved the secret move as did those who came before and after him. It is Shinta's turn to learn that lesson."

"Wow," Yahiko breathed in amazement.

Everyone in the room was silent. They hadn't known that much about Kenshin. Now they knew about his family history. It was quite impressive. It did have a large number of battles with it, but it also had a large amount of honour as well. It was truly something to be proud of.

"So, Seijuro-san," Kaoru spoke. "Why are you here now?"

"That is my main reason for trying to find Shinta," Hinata explained. "An old friend of the family has returned to meet us. He has brought his granddaughter with him. She seems very interested in meeting Shinta."

"Mother," Kenshin sighed. "How many times must this one ask you to call this one by the preferred name?"

"No matter how you wish to be called, you will still be my little Shinta," Hinata smiled. "I am your mother after all."

"True," Kenshin sighed. "Who is this old friend that is visiting?"

"Muneiwa Raikoji," Hinata explained. "His grandaughter is a very charming young woman too. She's your age if I recall."

"I've heard of that name," Sano spoke. "Those people are big on European trade aren't they?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "Their business grew during the Meiji era if Hiko was telling the truth."

"Oro," Kenshin sighed, a sweatdrop appearing on his face. He looked almost terrified. "His granddaughter isn't Chizuru Raikoji is it?"

"Oh yes!" Hinata smiled. "That was her name. Have you met?"

"Orororororo," Kenshin moaned. "And things come around full circle."

"What's wrong with you Kenshin?" Sano asked in confusion.

"Chizuru-dono and this one have met before," Kenshin explained. "Both attended the same public schoool."

"So you have met!" Hinata smiled in delight while clasping her hands together. "Excellent!"

"This one thinks not," Kenshin sighed. "Do you remember the young girl who would glomp this one when you delivered this one to school."

"Why yes I do," Hinata nodded. "She was adorable. Was that Chizuru?"

"Yes," Kenshin nodded. "She would also chase this one over the playground. Everyday."

"Reminds me of weasel-girl and Aoshi," Yahiko laughed.

"Then this shall make thing easier," Hinata smiled. "I know you do not wish to return home just yet. So, I shall inform Chizuru of your location and she can come and visit at your leisure."

"No no no!" Kenshin sputtered. "That is not necessary. Do not trouble yourself Mother."

"It is no trouble Shinta," Hinata smiled. "I would be delighted to."

"Oro," Kenshin said in despair.

Hinata stood up with the smile never leaving her face, "Thank you for your hospitality Kaoru-san. Please continue to honour my son with your friendship."

"Uh..um..I would be happy to," Kaoru sputtered to the older woman.

"Well then, I shall be off." Hinata smiled. "I hope you find the answers to your questions Shinta."

"This one hopes so too," Kenshin sighed.

Hinata gave a final nod and exited. A couple of minutes later, the limo outside could be heard driving off. Soon, Yahiko and Sanosuke were up in Kenshin's face.

"I know this is weird to say but," Yahiko grinned. "Your Mom is hot!"

"Oro?" Kenshin gaped.

"Yeah!" Sano agreed. "How can a lady like that have a kid and still look so good? It can't be natural."

"This one doesn't usually keep tabs on this one's mother and her activities," Kenshin answered uneasily.

Kaoru remaind silent. She was still looking at door where Hinata had left from. She had so many questions running through her mind. half of what Hinata knew about her family she didn't even know. Of course, one question was echoing through her mind most of all.

"Kenshin," she began. "What is Chizuru to you?"

"Oro? Chizuru?" Kenshin asked. "An annoyance at best. Dangerous fangirl at worst. This one had no feelings for her if that is your concern."

Kaoru blushed a beet red, "Hah! N-no! That's not what I'm worried about! Why would you even think that? What are you thinking!"

Yahiko and Sano beginning grinning at each other. They both began laughing evilly. Kenshin sweatdropped with a small 'oro'.

"Me doth thinks the lady protest too much," Yahiko laughed.

"It sounds like love to me," Sanosuke agreed.

"Gyaaah!" Kaoru cried as her face heated up again. She grabbed her bokken again and held it, aimed at Sano and Yahiko.

"Yaaaaaaah!" Sano and Yahiko cried in fear.

"Ororororo," Kenshin sighed, resigning himself to fate.

Life was never easy.

To Be Continued

A/N: Hey, it's me. Sorry if this chapter sucks. It's just giving a bit of background to Kenshin's family and how it ties back to the manga. The next chapter goes back to the main story as Kenshin tries to get going with his life, but the arrival of Chizuru makes things complicated.


End file.
